For a processing system installed with multiple operating systems (OSs), a boot sequence may be used to boot the processing system, which may bring up one of the multiple operating systems while other operating systems are in a shutdown state. To switch from a running OS to a shutdown OS, normally the running OS is shut down, the processing system is rebooted and the second OS may be selected during the boot.
The operating systems that may be selected during boot may be of two types: an open operating system and a closed operating system. The open operating system may allow a user to install and run software executing at a system privileged level. The closed operating system conversely may allow only specific usages and limit interactions with the user so that the user can not install and run software executing at the system privileged level. For example, in a closed system a user could be prevented from installing new applications or drivers, or from explicitly accessing OS services. Therefore, the closed operating system may run an application containing secrets, such as a multi-media application.